In recent years, there has been increasing interest in reducing power consumption of electronic equipment, e.g. communication devices such as in a mobile communication network. Reducing the power consumption not only allows for saving costs, but also is beneficial from an environmental point of view, since it helps to reduce carbon emissions.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for reducing power consumption in a mobile communication network.